


What Nobody Should Ever Know

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Katie und Matthew sahen Jake so ähnlich, dass es ihr das Herz brach, wenn sie sie nur ansah.Sie wusste das falls sie jemals jemand wieder erkennen würde, die Welt mit einem einzigen Bild, ihr bestgehütetstes Geheimnis erfahren würde.Die Welt und …Jake.





	1. Chapter 1

**What Nobody Should Ever Know**

**.**

_Part One_

_._

_Gegenwart_

_._

Mit einem entspannten Lächeln auf den Lippen, blickte Sara sehnsüchtig auf den weiten Ozean hinaus.

Sie saß hinter einer Klippe, geschützt vom Wind, im feinen Sand und lauschte von dort aus, dem Rauschen der Wellen, sowie dem Kreischen der Möwen, die über ihrem Kopf kreisend ihre Bahnen zogen.

Es war ein angenehmer Wintermorgen und die Sonnenstrahlen die sich erfolgreich durch die dicke Wolkendecke gekämpft hatten, liebkosten nun sanft ihr Gesicht.

Der Wind blies ihr die frische Meeresluft ins Gesicht, während sie schützend den Kragen ihres Mantels höher zog und einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Mathew warf, der mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln in seinem Tragetuch schlief.

Seine zartrosa Wange ruhte an ihrer Brust und seine kleine Hand, zum Fäustchen geballt, presste er im Schlaf schützend gegen seinen Mund.

Lächelnd ließ Sara ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken ruhen, während sie ihren Blick über den leeren Strand schweifen ließ.

Jetzt im Winter war die ganze Insel wieder wie leer gefegt. Erst im Juni wenn die Touristen zurück nach Graves Lake kamen, kam erneut Leben in die kleine Stadt.

Ellen genoss die Ruhe ebenso sehr, wie sie sich nach dem Trouble im Sommer verzehrte.

Vor allem jedoch, genoss sie die Abgeschiedenheit der Insel, die nur durch eine Fähre, vom Festland aus zu erreichen war.

Weder einer der Einheimischen, noch einer der zahlreichen Sommergäste hatte sie erkannt. Zum einen lag das vermutlich an der Tatsache das ihr ehemals blondes Haar, nun in einem dunklen braun über ihre schmalen Schultern fiel und zum anderen, daran das sie ihren Namen aufgegeben hatte, noch bevor sie ins Flugzeug gestiegen war.

Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen ob diese Taktik wirklich funktionieren würde, doch das hatte sie und tat es bis heute.

Was ebenso mit der Abgeschiedenheit von Graves Lake, wie auch mit der bloßen Tatsache zusammenhing dass es nahezu verrückt schien,zu glauben das Sara Parker statt in den Hollywood Hills, nun auf einer der entlegensten Inseln Neuenglands lebte.

Und das ist mein Glück, dachte sie bitter.

Nur noch selten widmete sie sich den unzähligen Fanseiten im Internet, denn zu oft stolperte sie dabei über Bilder die sie nie wieder sehen wollte. Dennoch studierte sie gründlich alle Theorien und Vermutungen in den verschiedensten Foren, die sie hatte finden können.

Vor drei Jahren hatte sie zu spät begriffen, dass alle anderen mehr wussten, als sie selbst und darauf wollte sie es diesmal nicht ankommen lassen. Diesmal wollte sie vorbereitet sein.

Sie strich sich mit der freien Hand flüchtig das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht, während sie einen kurzen blick zurück in Richtung Haus warf.

Es stand nur ein paar Meter entfernt auf einem der Hügel nahe der Klippen. Ein Haus das jedes Klischee Neuenglands erfüllte und eben deswegen, liebte Ellen es so sehr.

Angefangen bei der weißen Holzvertäfelung, über die Veranda die das zweistöckige Haus umschloss, die dunklen Fensterläden, bis hin zu dem schlichten weißen Gartenzaun, der ihr Grundstück begrenzte.

Es war mehr als nur ein enormer Gegensatz zu ihrem Haus in Hollywood, dass sie vor einem knappen Jahr, für immer verlassen hatte.

Vom ersten Tag an hatte sie sich dort wie in einem Gefängnis gefühlt, für sie war immer klar gewesen eines Tages an die Küste zurück zu kehren und jetzt wo sie endlich hier war, zurück auf der Insel in der sie die Sommer ihrer Kindheit verbracht hatte, fühlte sie sich geborgen. Sicher und als wäre sie nach all den Jahren, endlich heim gekehrt.

Niemals würde sie nach LA zurückkehren.

Matties leises Seufzen riss Sara aus ihren Gedanken und sie strich ihm mit einem Finger sanft über die blaue Wollmütze während sie zusah wie er blinzelte und sie mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen, neugierig musterte

Eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Glück erfüllte sie zu gleichen Teilen, während sie ihren Sohn liebevoll betrachtete. Die Ähnlichkeit war überwältigend.

Und nicht zuletzt war das ihr Grund gewesen, LA zu verlassen.

“Mommy!” Augenblicklich hob Sara den Kopf und blickte dabei lächelnd in Katies Richtung, die nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, nach Muscheln suchte.

Stolz hielt sie Sara eine große rosafarbene entgegen. “Schau mal Mommy,” rief sie dabei vor Freude laut jauchzend, ehe sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eilig mit ihrem Sandeimerchen, weiter durch den Sand tapste.

Sara schmunzelte. So oft wenn sie mit Katie sprach hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde mit ihm sprechen.

Ihr Haar war strahlend blond gewesen, doch jetzt war es pechschwarz. Ihre Locken tanzten im Wind, während sie in ihrem roten Mantel lachend über den Strand wirbelte.

Ihren Augen waren ebenso stechend blau wie Matties und die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater war nun unverkennbar.

Katies blondes Haar hatte Sara lange dabei geholfen die Wahrheit zu verbergen, doch nun straffte der Anblick beider Kinder, jedes ihrer Worte eine Lüge.

Sara biss sich auf die Lippen, während sie instinktiv Matties kleinen Körper an sich drückte.

Sie vermisste ihren Vater so sehr, dass jeder ihrer Atemzüge schmerzte und oft brach sie völlig unvermittelt in Tränen aus.

Nachts wenn sie am Bett ihrer Kinder saß und ihren sanften Schlaf bewachte, fragte sie sich im Stillen, ob er noch an sie dachte und ob er sie ebenso so sehr vermisste, wie sie ihn.

Sie war gegangen – ohne ein Wort und ohne Abschied, als ihr klar geworden war, dass all das was sie sorgfältig um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, einzustürzen drohte. Es hätte sie verschlungen. Sie alle und das hatte sie nicht zulassen können.

Und nun war sie hier, allein mit zwei Kindern die sie mehr liebte als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Fast täglich ließ sie ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen Revue passieren, zurück zu dem einen Tag der alles verändert hatte.

Der Schmerz saß, noch immer tief, ebenso wie die Schuld. Doch wenn sie in die strahlenden Augen ihrer Kinder blickte, verschwanden ihre Ängste, der Kummer und ebenso ihre Wut auf sich selbst.

Um sie zu schützen, hatte sie LA den Rücken gekehrt.

Für ihre Kinder, für ihn, seine Familie und letztlich auch für sich selbst.

 

* * *

 

_Vergangenheit/ 3 Jahre zuvor_

_._

 

Sie wollte sterben.

Jetzt und hier, auf den kalten Fließen, wo sich inmitten des Scherbenmeeres, ihr Blut mit dem Rotwein mischte.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit er sie hier allein zurück gelassen hatte.

Es war noch dunkel gewesen, als die Tür krachend, hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, denn jetzt fiel gleißendes Sonnenlicht durch die verglasste Fensterfront des Wohnzimmers und ließ das Gemisch aus Blut, Wein und Glassplittern, glitzern als wäre es ein seltenes Kunstwerk.

Sein Kunstwerk, dachte sie kraftlos, während sie ihrem Herzschlag lauschte der zu laut in ihren Ohren klang und ihren Kopf noch mehr schmerzen ließ.

Nur aus der Ferne nahm sie das eindringliche Läuten des Telefons war, doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Fröstelnd kauerte sie sich auf dem Fußboden zusammen, ohne dabei auf die Scherben zu achten, die sich noch tiefer in ihre nackte Haut bohrten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie die blutroten Muster die sich jetzt quer über die schneeweißen Fließen und den einst cremefarbenen Bezug der Couch zogen.

Es würde Stunden dauern das zu reinigen, dachte sie benommen, während das Licht vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begann

Sie wollte schlafen, doch der Schmerz hielt sie wach.

Kraftlos tastetet sie mit einer Hand in Richtung Couch um sich eine Decke zu angeln, doch sie war zu schwach und so ließ sie die Hand schließlich reglos neben ihrem Körper verweilen.

Stumm musterte sie die rote Striemen, die sich über ihre blassen Unterarme zogen und dem neuen Muster auf ihren Fließen glichen.

Ob das zu retuschieren sein würde? Sie befanden sich mitten in der zweiten Staffel…

Was wenn die anderen.. Sie konnte ihren Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen.

Das Läuten des Telefons ließ sie abermals erschrocken auffahren. Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber vermutlich sollte sie längst am Set sein.

Wie lange wird es wohl dauern, dachte sie kraftlos, während sie mit trüben Blick herauszufinden versuchte, was auf dem Boden ihr Blut und was der teuere Rotwein war.

Der vergangene Abend lag noch immer schwer wie Blei auf ihren Schultern und es gelang ihr kaum die Erinnerungen daran aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Sie wollte weinen, doch selbst dazu fehlte ihr die Kraft.

Sie lauschte dem Läuten des Telefons, ohne den Versuch zu wagen aufzustehen. Sie wusste ihre Beine würden sie ohnehin nicht tragen.

Wer würde sie finden? Würde überhaupt jemand nach ihr suchen?

 _Nein Sara,_ ermahnte sie sich selbst, ehe eine Stimme aus der Ferne sie panisch aufhorchen ließ.

War er zurück gekommen?

Ein lautes Klopfen und Hämmern, dröhnte durch das leere Haus, nur unterbrochen von einer Stimme, die laut ihren Namen rief.

„Sara!!““

Sie blickte auf. _Nein, das war nicht Dylan._

_Niemand nannte sie so, außer…_

„Sara mach die Tür auf! Was ist passiert? Sara!“

_Nein bitte…Was tat er hier?_

Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch sie wusste das es ihr nicht gelingen würde. Sie wollte ihn wegschicken, doch der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren hinderte sie daran auch nur ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu bringen.

Das Klopfen verstummte und Sara blickte erleichtert auf, ehe ein lautes Klirren und das zerbersten von Glas, ihren Atem stocken ließ.

_Nein… tu das nicht bitte…_

„Sara!“ Sie lauschte seinen hastigen Schritten in der Eingangshalle die sich ihr unaufhaltsam näherten.

 _Verschwinde.._..flüsterte sie tonlos ins Nichts, während ihr vor Angst und Scham die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Sie wusste was er sehen und wissen würde sobald er das Zimmer auch nur betreten hatte, doch sie konnte nichts tun um es zu verhindern.

Dennoch wagte sie ein weiteres mal den hoffnungslosen Versuch sich aufzurichten und sank, noch ehe sie saß, auf den Boden zurück.

Sie erwartete den stechenden Schmerz der Scherben auf ihrer Haut, doch nichts geschah.

„Sara!“ Ängstlich drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr, ehe sich seine Arme behutsam um ihren Körper schlossen.

„Was ist passiert, Sara?!“

Sie spürte die Tränen die nun unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen strömten. Ihr Schluchzen zerriss so laut wie plötzlich, die Stille und sie protestierte nicht, als Jake sie schützend an seine Brust zog.

_Hilf mir…_

Sie hörte seine Worte, doch sie konnte ihnen nicht folgen. Sie versuchte ihn anzusehen, doch ihre Tränen verschleierten ihr die Sicht.

Der Schmerz hatte sich zu einem Inferno gesteigert und ihr Schluchzen, sowie der schwere Geruch von Wein und geronnenem Blut, ließen sie unkontrolliert würgen.

Sie wollte sich zur Seite zu drehen, doch ehe sie auf diesen Reflex reagieren konnte erbrach sie einen Schwall Blut, der sich warm und klebrig über sie beide ergoss.

Flüchtig dachte sie an die Flecken, die ihr Blut auf seinem weißen Designer Hemd hinterlassen würden, ehe sie sich erneut unkontrolliert in seinen Schoss übergab.

 _Ich sterbe…_ , dachte sie panisch, ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**What nobody should ever know**

**.**

_Part Two_

_._

_Gegenwart_

_._

Schweigend blickte Jake in den Morgen hinaus. Es war kurz vor fünf. Die Sonne war eben erst aufgegangen, doch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich bereits einen Weg durch die Wolkendecke gesucht und wärmten nun sanft sein Gesicht, während er müde seine Augen schloss und gedankenverloren die dampfende Kaffeetasse in seinen Händen drehte.

Es war nicht die erste Tasse an diesem Morgen, aber er zählte sie längst nicht mehr.

Ebenso wenig, wie alle die schlaflosen Nächte, die er hinter sich hatte. Und die die noch vor ihm lagen.

Er wusste nicht, ob Clara es wirklich nicht merkte oder ob sie es nicht merken wollte, denn er hatte schon seit Wochen nicht mehr neben ihr geschlafen.

Kraftlos lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, während er seinen Blick über die Terrasse auf der er saß, hinaus in den Garten schweifen ließ und dabei in die angenehme Stille hinein lauschte.

Er genoss die Stunden, allein in der Dunkelheit und die im folgenden Morgengrauen, denn es war die einzige Zeit, in der er sich erlaubte er selbst zu sein.

In knapp einer Stunde würden seine Kinder lautstark durch das Haus toben, gefolgt von der Nanny, während Clara weiterhin zielstrebig ihrer eigenen Karriere nachging.

Hin und wieder fand er ein Prospekt oder einen Katalog auf dem Küchentisch und bekam so einen kleinen Einblick in das was sie tagsüber tat, doch das war alles.

Sie begegneten sich nur noch selten. Meist war nur einer von ihnen zu Hause, während der andere seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte und wenn sie sich doch begegneten, gab es meist soviel wegen der Kinder zu besprechen, dass ihnen für andere Themen völlig die Zeit fehlte.

Vielleicht hat sie deswegen kein Wort über mein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen verloren, dachte er resigniert.

Es war als hätte sie es akzeptiert, als hätte sie es letztlich hingenommen dass sie zwar ein gemeinsames Leben führten, aber in Wirklichkeit Meilenweit von einander entfernt waren.

Nach außen gaben sie noch immer das Vorzeige – Ehepaar und erschienen, sowie in all den Jahren zuvor, gemeinsam auf Events und Veranstaltungen. Es war gut für Claras Image und ihre eigene Karriere und Jake war der Meinung, dass das, dass mindeste war was er ihr schuldete.

Er agierte wie immer und hielt die Fassade weiterhin aufrecht, doch innerlich fühlte er sich leer und ausgebrannt.

Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht das neue Script durchzusehen. Seit Tagen lag es unberührt in seinem Arbeitszimmer mitten auf dem Tisch, in der wagen Hoffnung eines seiner Kinder würde ausersehen ein Glas Milch drüber schütten.

Die Zuschauerquoten sanken seit Wochen beharrlich und er war sich sicher, niemand würde merken wenn die Serie vom Bildschirm verschwand.

Die Anrufe seiner Agentin beantwortet er nicht mehr, seit sie ihn, wegen drei ausgeschlagener Filmangebote, einen Vorwurf nach dem anderen gemacht hatte.

Er hatte ihr schweigend zugehört und durchaus die Tragweite seines Verhaltens begriffen. Er wusste das er dabei war sein Image zu ruinieren, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr.

Nichts kümmerte ihn, seit Sara fort war.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen, während sich seine Hände angespannt um die Kaffeetasse schlossen.

Sie war gegangen. Ohne Abschied, ohne ein einziges Wort und ohne jegliche Erklärung.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen waren Sara und Katie fort gewesen, ihr Haus leer und verlassen.

Er lauschte auf den Schmerz, der unaufhaltsam in seinem Inneren tobte und ihn daran erinnerte das er noch am Leben war.

 _Ich hätte sie fragen müsse,_ dachte er nicht zu ersten Mal, während er an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend zurück dachte.

_Ich hätte sie fragen müssen._

Aber das hatte er nicht getan.

Sie hatte den ganzen Abend über ihre neuen Scripts gesessen und dabei völlig die Zeit vergessen. Katie war irgendwann neben ihnen auf der Couch eingeschlafen und Jake hatte sie in seinen Armen, zu Saras Wagen getragen.

Jetzt fast 10 Monate nach dieser Nacht, war ihm klar, dass es nicht das Licht gewesen war das in ihren Augen geschimmert hatte, sondern Tränen.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen sie am nächsten Morgen danach zu fragen. Er hatte es aufgeschoben, so wie er es all die Jahre zuvor getan hatte, in der Hoffnung die Dinge würde sich von selbst klären.

Doch nichts hatte sich geklärt, den am nächsten Morgen war Sara fort gewesen.

Kraftlos ließ Jake seine Tasse auf die Tischplatte sinken und dann seinen trüben Blick, über das Grundstück wandern, ohne jedoch wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen.

Er erinnerte sich noch an Andrews bleiches Gesicht, an jenem Morgen, als er ihn am Set empfangen hatte. In der Hoffnung er könne ihm erklären, warum Sara sich über einem Anwalt aus allen Verträgen hatte schreiben lassen.  
Ihm war bewusst gewesen das die Serie ohne Sara, dass Ende bedeutete und an jenem Tag, hatte er deutlich die Angst in Andrews Augen erkennen können.

Und seine Angst war berechtigt gewesen.

Die Quoten waren längst ganz unten und noch immer stetig am fallen. Der Sender war seit langem nicht mehr bereit zu zahlen und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis all das für immer in irgendwelchen Schubladen verschwand.

Jake wusste das Andrew noch immer energisch nach einer Lösung suchte, doch ihn kümmerte es nicht mehr, ob er eine finden würde oder die Serie die in den letzten Jahren sein Leben gewesen war, für immer dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde.

Erschöpft stützte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf in die Hände.

Er konnte weder schlafen, noch essen oder sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

Mittlerweile hatte er mehr Geld für Privatdetektive ausgegeben, als ihn sein Haus und das Grundstück gekostet hatten.

Doch bisher waren alle Nachforschungen ergebnislos verlaufen. Sie war nicht zu finden und das hieß das sie nicht gefunden werden wollte. Um keinen Preis.

 _Was habe ich nur getan,_ dachte er bitter, während er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Er hatte gewartet, doch zu lange. Er hatte es richtig machen wollen, doch letztlich war nichts von dem was er getan hatte, richtig gewesen.

Aber hatte es je ein Richtig oder Falsch gegeben?

_Nein, so einfach war es nie gewesen._

Hätte es etwas geändert wenn sie nicht gebunden gewesen wären? Wären sie dann miteinander glücklich geworden?

Es verging kein Tag an dem er nicht darüber nachdachte, an dem er sich nicht wieder und wieder mit den selben Fragen quälte. Er wollte keines seiner Kinder missen, ebenso wenig seine Ehe mit Clara. Er hatte sie geliebt und sie waren glücklich gewesen, aber die Dinge hatten sich geändert.

Die Zeit, hatte andere Menschen aus ihnen gemacht und eines Morgens, war plötzlich alles anders gewesen.

Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit dem Daumen, die Kerben des alten Holztisches nach, während er in Gedanken bei dem letzten Abend war, den er gemeinsam mit Sara und Katie im Trailer verbracht hatte.

Noch immer lag auf der Bank eine von Katies Puppen, Buntstifte füllten die Schubladen sowie unzählige Plüschtiere und Bilderbücher.

Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, auch nur eines der Dinge aus dem Trailer zu verbannen.

Er hatte Katie geliebt, ebenso wie er seine eigene Kinder liebte und hatte still akzeptiert, dass Sara ihm nie gesagt hatte wer Katies Vater war.

Er was es gewesen der am Tag ihrer Geburt Saras Hand gehalten hatte und es war zu einem der vielen Geheimnisse geworden, die sie all die Jahre miteinander geteilt hatten.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht an ihrer Seite gewacht und beruhigend auf sie eingeredet, er hatte ihr die Kraft gegeben die sie gebraucht hatte und gemeinsam hatten sie schließlich auf Katies ersten Schrei gelauscht, als die Hebamme das kleine Bündel Leben in Jakes Arme gelegt hatte.

Niemals würde er den Blick auf Saras Gesicht vergessen, als sie ihre Tochter zum ersten Mal hatte in die Arme schließen können.

Ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt wie er nie zuvor und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, hatte sich für immer tief in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Das leise Piepen des Radioweckers aus dem Schlafzimmer, das durch die offenen Fenster drang, riss ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken.

Hastig, als hätte man ihn ertappt, fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, ehe er nach seiner Tasse griff und aufstand.

Ein weiterer sinnloser Tag – ohne sie – lag vor ihm.

* * *

 

_Vergangenheit / 3 Jahre zuvor_

_._

„Sag mit die Wahrheit, Sara! Hat er dir das angetan?“

„Nein!“

„Sara!“

„Nein er was nicht! Hörst du mir denn nicht zu?! Er war es nicht!“

Schweigend sah Jake zu, wie sich eine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln löste und langsam über die vor Wut geröteten Wangen, lief.

„Er war es nicht,“ wiederholte sie mit heiserer Stimme. “Er war es nicht.“

Missmutig presste er seine Lippen aufeinander, während er zu sah wie sie den Blick von ihm abwandte und auf irgendeinen Punkt, auf dem Fußboden des Trailers starrte.

Er hatte bereits heute Morgen mit ihr sprechen wollen, doch Sara war vor ihm am Set gewesen und noch ehe er aus seinem Wagen gestiegen war, hatte er sie bereits in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon eilen sehen.

In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte sie jeden seiner Anrufe und Besuche ignorierte, ebenso all die Nachrichten die er auf ihrer Mailbox hinterlassen hatte.

Die Angst und die Ungewissheit hatten ihn fast verrückt gemacht, doch sie jetzt vor sich stehen zu sehen, wie sie mit aller Kraft bemüht darum war, ihre Fassade weiter aufrecht zu erhalten, schmerzte ihn noch mehr.

Kraftlos ließ er sich gegen die Wand sinken und schloss dabei für einen kurzen Moment lang die Augen.

Immer wieder schob sich das selbe Bild zurück in seine Erinnerung.

Er hatte gedacht sie würde sterben.

Er hatte gewusst das etwas nicht stimmte, als er an jenem Morgen ans Set gekommen war und sie nicht wie sonst im Trailer auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Er hatte es geahnt, schon lange vor diesem Tag. Aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Er konnte noch das stumpfe splittern des Glases in seinen Ohren hören, als er mit dem Wagenheber die Glastür zertrümmert hatte.

Ohne auf die Scherben zu achten die sich in seine Handflächen gebohrt hatten, war er blind vor Panik durch die Eingangshalle gestürmt.

Es war still gewesen. Totenstill und bereits da hatte er gewusst das etwas schreckliches passiert war.

Er rieb sich die Augen, während er mühsam versuchte das Bild beiseite zu schieben, doch wie immer war er machtlos.

Achtlos hatte er sich, inmitten von Scherben und Blut, auf die Knie fallen lassen und Sara ohne zu zögern, behutsam in seine Arme geschlossen.

Er hatte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können, während er hilflos hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie sie unkontrolliert und vor Panik schluchzend, ihr eigenes Blut erbrochen hatte. Er hatte nichts tun können außer ihren zitternden Körper festzuhalten.

Es hatte Minuten gedauert, bis sie zurück in seine Arme gesunken war, bleich und nicht mehr ansprechbar und ohne noch länger zu zögern hatte er sie zu seinem Wagen gebracht.

Er war sicher gewesen sie würde sterben, während er mit ihr in seinen Armen, durch die Türen der Notaufnahme gestürmt war.

Noch immer schien es ihm wie ein einziges Wunder, dass kein Fotograf in der Nähe gewesen war, doch in diesem Augenblick, wäre es ihm ohne hin egal gewesen.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, in denen er unruhig den Krankenhausflur auf und abgegangen war und noch nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben, hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Mit starrem Blick und das ständige Läuten seines Mobiltelefons ignorierend, hatte er gegen die kahlen Wände gestarrt.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie viel Zeit tatsächlich vergangen war, ehe ein Arzt ihm die erlösende Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass sie es geschafft hatten Saras Blutungen zu stoppen und sie wieder zu stabilisieren.

Mit zitternden Fingern hatte er schließlich Andrews Nummer gewählt und ihm schlicht, dass erst Beste erzählt was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war.

_Es gab einen Unfall…._

Er schluckte, während er die Augen öffnete und seinen Blick zurück zu Sara wandern ließ.

Sie stand noch immer bewegungslos vor ihm, ihre Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Ihr blondes Haar, fiel ihr offen über die Schultern und sie trug bereits das Outfit für ihre nächste Szene. Er wusste sie mussten beide zurück ans Set, denn es würde nicht lange dauern bis jemand anfing nach ihnen suchen.

Die vergangenen beiden Wochen waren lang gewesen und es gab eine Menge aufzuholen, wenn sie die aktuellen Sendetermine einhalten wollten.

Der Sender machte bereits Druck und das war am Set deutlich zu spüren. Die Atmosphäre war angespannt und Andrew fing langsam an ungeduldig zu werden.

Und doch hatte Sara kein Wort, über das verloren, was wirklich passiert war. zu niemandem.

Er musterte ihr bleiches Gesicht, während ihm nicht zum ersten Mal auffiel wie zerbrechlich sie in Wirklichkeit doch war. Hinter ihrer sorgfältig aufgebauten Fassade, war so viel mehr als von sich preis gab und ihm genügte ein einziger Blick in ihre Augen um all das zu sehen.

_Deshalb sieht sie mich auch nicht mehr an…._

Er schluckte, während er unsicher einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.

Er wusste es, er war sich sicher das er Recht hatte, denn es gab keinen Zweifel an dem was er gesehen hatte. Aber er musste es aus ihrem Mund hören.

Sie musste es ihm bestätigen. Sie musste ihm die Erlaubnis geben um zu handeln.

„Sara, sag mir die Wahrheit.“ Vorsichtigt bemühte er sich darum den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern, während er heiser hinzu fügte: „Hat Dylan dir das angetan?“

Seinen Namen auszusprechen machte es real und er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen wie sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„Er war es nicht,“ flüsterte sie leise, während sich Tränen aus ihren Augen lösten und stumm über ihre Wangen rannen.

Tränen von denen er wusste wie schwer sie für sie zu weinen waren. Hier direkt vor ihm.

„Sara,“ murmelte er sanft, während er vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

„Er war es nicht,“ echote sie kaum noch hörbar. „Er war es nicht.“

„Ich war da Sara… ich hab gesehen….“ murmelte Jake angespannt und schloss für einen Augenblick lang die Augen, als sich dabei das Bild erneut in seine Gedanken drängte. Wie hatte Dylan das tun können?

Ihre Fäuste trafen ihn so plötzlich und unvermittelt, dass ihm einen Moment lang überrascht die Luft wegblieb und er ruckartig die Augen öffnete.

Sie stand vor ihm und funkelte ihn voll grenzenloser Wucht an, während sie ihn an schrie und mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust trommelte. „Er war es nicht, er war es nicht!“

Ihre panische Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, während er zusah wie ihre Fassade sich vor ihm in Luft auflöste. „Er war es nicht, er war es nicht, er war es nicht.“

Einen Augenblick lang war er starr vor Schreck und konnte nichts weiter tun, als sie anzustarren, während sie unkontrolliert auf ihn einschlug.

Sanft und um ihr nicht weh zu tun, umschloss er schließlich ihre Handgelenke um sie zu stoppen.

„Sara, hör auf! Sara bitte!“ flehend er dabei so ruhig wie möglich, während er ihren Blick suchte.

Sara schüttelte nur hektisch den Kopf, während sie versuchte sich loszumachen.

Doch Jake war stärker und so hielt er sie mit Leichtigkeit fest, während er sanft ihr Kinn anhob um sie so zu zwingen ihn anzusehen.

Widerstrebend gab sie schließlich nach und ihm stockte einen Moment lang der Atem, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

Kalt und leer blickte ihre Augen ihm entgegen. Es schien als wäre jedes Leben aus ihnen gewichen.

„Oh Gott, Sara“, wisperte er leise, während er sie sachte zu sich heran zog, unfähig irgendetwas anders zu tun als sie fest zuhalten.

Er ignorierte ihren Protest und nach einem kurzen Moment ließ sie sich kraftlos gegen seine Brust sinken.

Jake schloss seine Augen, während die Angst, der Schmerz und die Wut in seinem Inneren brodelten.

Es war still und dunkel im Inneren des Trailers und nur durch die kleinen Fenster, fiel von draußen ein schwaches Licht in den Raum

Aus der Ferne drangen wage Geräusche an sein Ohr, doch alles was er wirklich wahr nahm, war Saras Atem auf seiner Haut.

Ihr zarter Körper war so nah an seinem, dass die Wärme die sie ausstrahlte ihm einen Augenblick lang die Sinne raubte.

Er hielt die Luft an, während er seinen Blick stumm auf ihr ruhen ließ. Unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, aus Angst sie könnte direkt vor seinen Augen verschwinden.

 _Sie muss mich für verrückt halten_ , dachte er flüchtig, als er zusah wie sie sich etwas von ihm löste und ihn dabei irritiert musterte.

Er wollte es ihr erklären, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen und er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, während er sich in ihren vor Tränen schimmernden Augen verlor.

Sie ist wunderschön, dachte er benommen und strich ihr dabei sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem bleichen Gesicht.

Es geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und bevor ihm klar wurde was oder warum er es tat – küsste er sie.

Seine Lippen trafen so plötzlich und gierig auf ihre, dass sie überrascht nach Luft schnappte und dabei einen unsicheren Schritt zurück machte.

Doch statt sie los zu lassen, so wie sein Verstand es ihm riet, zog er sie noch näher an sich heran. Er achtete nicht auf ihren Protest, während er ihr Gesicht zärtlich an seines heranzog und sanft ihre Lippen liebkoste.

Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang schien es als wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen, doch dann schlossen sich wie aus dem nichts ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sie ließ sich ohne jeglichen Widerstand noch enger in seine Arme ziehen.

Unzählige Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, doch er konnte sich auf keinen konzentrieren.

Ihre Lippen fest miteinander verschmolzen, taumelten sie gemeinsam rückwärts und ehe Jake darüber nachdenken konnte, presste er Sara bereits gierig gegen die Wand des Trailers, ihre Beine haltsuchend um seiner Hüfte.

Ein grelles Licht begann wild hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern zu tanzen, während ihm klar wurde was er tat und im Begriff war zu tun, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Er konnte sich nicht stoppen. Er wollte nicht.

Er drückte sie sanft an sich, während er seine Zunge zärtlich in ihren Mund gleiten ließ und ihr leises Stöhnen, ließ ihn dabei vor Erregung zittern.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, so laut und heftig, dass er sich sicher war das sie es hören musste.

 _Was tun wir hier?_ dachte er benommen, während er ihre heißen Tränen auf seinen Wangen spürte und mit ihr im Arm, quer durch den schmalen Raum stolperte, vor Begehren unfähig einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Polternd stieß er gegen den Tisch der Kochnische, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht, während er Sara mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf die Tischplatte hob.

Irgendetwas fiel klirrend zu Boden, doch er achtete nicht darauf, während er ihr Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen umschloss.

Ihre Wangen glühten unter seinen Fingern und er spürte wie ihre Körper vor Erwartung bebte, während er sich zwischen ihre schlanken Beine drängte.

Ihr leises Stöhnen, brachte ihn dabei fast um den Verstand und er zog sie unbeherrscht noch enger an sich heran, während sie in einem Kuss versanken, der ihm wie eine Ewigkeit schien.

 _Wir können das nicht tun …_ dachte er flüchtig, ehe er den Gedanken beiseite schob und Sara stattdessen, langsam aber bestimmt auf die Tischplatte hinunter drückte.

Er wollte die Zeit anhalten. Für diesen einen Augenblick, diesen einen Moment. Jetzt und hier.

Den egal wie falsch es sein mochte, es fühlte sich richtig an. _So richtig._

Ein eindringliches Klingeln brachte sie Schlagartig in die Realität zurück.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und panisch nach Luft schnappend, stieß Sara ihn so heftig von sich, das Jake überrascht ins taumeln geriet und gerade noch die Tischkante zu fassen bekam, bevor er zu Boden stürzte.

Atemlos und mit vor Erregung glühenden Augen und Wangen, setzte sie sich auf und starte ihn an. Entsetzt, fassungslos und wütend zu gleich.

Das Läuten hallte grell durch den Raum und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Jake begriff, dass es sein Mobiltelefon auf der Küchenzeile war, doch er wagte es nicht die Hand danach auszustrecken.

Atemlos und selbst vor Erregung und Entsetzen über sich selbst, bebend, suchte er nach Worten.

Nach Worten mit denen er ihr und sich selbst erklären konnte, was gerade in ihn gefahren war.

„Sara… ich …“

Hilflos sah er zu wie sie den Blick abwandte, ihre Kleidung ordnetet und vom Tisch herunter rutschte.

 _Was habe ich getan?_ dachte er panisch. _Wie konnte ich…._

„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte er völlig benommen, während er zusah wie sie abwehrend die Hände hob und ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, hastig aus dem Trailer stürzte.

Das Läuten des Telefons, war alles was mit ihm in der Dunkelheit zurück blieb.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**What nobody should ever know**

**.**

**_Part Three_ **

_._

_Gegenwart_

_._

 

Erschöpft ließ Sara einen Stapel Bilderbücher in eine der Spielzeugkisten fallen, ehe sie sich daran machte die Puzzleteile die quer über die Holzdielen des Wohnzimmers verteilt waren, einzusammeln.

Es war erst kurz nach zehn, doch sie hatte bereits Mühe ihre Augen offen zu halten, während sie kraftlos versuchte Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Immer wieder hielt sie inne und lauschte dabei in die Dunkelheit um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Kinder immer noch schliefen.

Sie wusste das Matthew in einer knappen Stunde bereits wieder lautstark nach einem Fläschchen verlangen würde und es ermüdete sie zu sehen das sie es bisher weder geschafft hatte das Geschirr vom Abendessen wegzuräumen, noch die Wäsche aufzuhängen.

Schlaf war etwas das ihr völlig fremd geworden war und auch heute lag die Möglichkeit sich in ins Bett legen zu können, noch in weiter Ferne.

Sie war mittlerweile so müde und erschöpft, dass sie längst jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte und nicht einmal mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, welchen Wochentag sie eigentlich hatten.

Kraftlos ließ sie die letzten Puzzleteile in eine der zahllosen Kisten fallen, ehe sie aufstand und sich seufzend das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie hatte nicht genug Energie um gegen das Chaos, dass im Hause Einzug gehalten hatte, anzukämpfen.

Sie ignorierte die Plüschtiere und Buntstifte auf dem Fußboden, während sie sich ihren Weg in die Küche bahnte, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen.

Sie übersah geflissentlich die leeren Milchfläschchen, sowie die Schnuller auf der Anrichte und die Reste ihres Einkaufes vom Nachmittag, als sie sich eine sauberen Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank holte um sich den Rest ihres, vom Frühstück übrig gebliebenen Kaffees, einzuschenken.

Bereits beim ersten Schluck verzog sie angewidert das Gesicht, doch sie war zu erschöpft um noch eine neue Kanne aufzusetzen.

Stumm starte sie durch das Küchenfenster in die Dunkelheit hinaus, während sie missmutig über die zahllosen Elternratgeber in ihrem Schlafzimmer nachdachte und sich still fragte, auf welche Kinder die verheißungsvolle Tipps zutreffen sollten.

Katie wollte trotz all der gut geschilderten Ratschläge ihre Spielsachen nicht aufräumen, ihr Gemüse blieb trotz aller Versuche, noch immer auf ihrem Teller zurück und es kostete Sara jeden Abend fast zwei Stunden, ehe sie es schaffte sie zum Einschlafen zu bewegen.

Matthew verlangte alle drei Stunden beharrlich, sowohl nach einem Fläschchen, als auch nach einer sauberen Windel.

Und Sara konnte sich nicht vorstellen das es wirklich Säuglinge gab, die mit 14 Tagen bereits durchschlafen sollten.

Doch genau das behaupteten ihre Ratgeber und sorgten damit letztlich dafür, dass sie sich noch schlechter fühlte, als sie es ohne hin bereits tat.

Kraftlos schloss sie ihre brennenden Augen, während sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfte und versuchte ihre trüben Gedanken beiseite zu schieben.

Du brauchst nur Schlaf, ermahnte sie sich selbst und zwang sich dabei den kalten Kaffee zu trinken, um wenigstens etwas Energie zurück zu gewinnen.

 _Nein, ich brauche nicht nur Schlaf_ , dachte sie bitter, als der Gedanke sie wie immer aus dem Nichts übermannte.

_Ich brauche Jake…_

Sie ließ ihre Tasse zurück auf die Spüle sinken und presste hastig eine Hand gegen ihren Mund, um das Schluchzen zu dämpfen das sich in ihrem Inneren ankündigte, während bereits heiße Tränen, unkontrolliert über ihre Wangen rannen.

_Ich brauche dich … wir brauchen dich…_

Sie schluchzte heiser auf, während sie sich achtlos, an der Anrichte entlang, auf die kalten Fließen sinken ließ.

Wie hatte sie gehen können? Wie hatte sie nur jemals glauben können das sie das alleine schaffen würde?

_Weil ich keine Wahl hatte._

Verzweifelt verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, während sie sich ihrem Schmerz und ihren Tränen überließ. Sie war zu müde um dagegen anzukämpfen. Zu müde um sich gegen das zu wehren was sie ihm Stillen so sehr quälte.

Sie konnte seine sanften Lippen noch auf ihren spüren, so wie damals, in jener Nacht. Die Nacht, die ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben war, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

Sie war wütend gewesen. Wütend, voller Angst und Sehnsucht und so hatte sie nicht protestiert , als er seine Lippen gierig auf ihre gepresst hatte und sie zusammen, benommen vor Lust, durch den Trailer getaumelt waren.

Nur das Klingeln des Telefons hatte sie in jener Nacht zur Vernunft gebracht, doch es war längst zu spät gewesen um das was sie begonnen hatten aufzuhalten.

Womöglich war es das bereits gewesen , als wir uns das erste Mal in Andrews Büro gegenüber standen, dachte Sara schluchzend.

Sie hatte immer gewusst das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis alles wie ein Kartenhaus, in sich zusammen fallen würde.

Aber dennoch hatte sie gehofft es verhindern zu können. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie dafür stark genug war.

_Doch ich war es nicht._

Die Bilder die sie stets versuchte zu vergessen, hatten sich fest in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt und quälten sie Tag für Tag aufs neue mit der Schuld, die sie sich selbst aufgebürgt hatte.

Sie wollte vergessen, doch das konnte sie nicht.

_Ich darf es nicht._

Ein leises Wimmern aus dem Babyphone an ihrer Jeans, riss sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während sie aufstand.

Mit geübten Handgriffen mischte sie zugig Wasser und Milchpulver in einem Fläschchen, bemüht darum wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle zu erlangen.

Sie atmete noch ein noch ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe sie mit dem Fläschchen in der Hand, leise um Katie nicht zu wecken, die Treppen nach oben eilte.

Es war dunkel in Saras Schlafzimmer und nur der Mond warf ein schwaches Licht durch die Fenster und auf Matthews Gitterbettchen, dass direkt neben ihrem stand.

Er hatte seine Fäustchen wütend in die Luft gestreckte, während er mit Armen und Beinen wild ruderte und sich sein Wimmern, immer mehr in ein lautes Brüllen verwandelte.

Hastig schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie an sein Bettchen heran trat und ihn liebevoll heraus nahm.

“Shhhh Mattie, Mommy ist ja da,” flüsterte sie ihm mit ruhiger Stimme zu, während sie ihn sachte in ihre Arme betete und ihm dabei vorsichtig den Sauger des Fläschchens in den Mund schob.

Er verstummte Augenblicklich, ehe er ohne dabei auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, zu trinken begann.

Ein entspanntes Lächeln huschte über Saras Gesicht, als sie sich mit ihrem Sohn im Arm, in den Schaukelstuhl sinken ließ, der vor dem Fenster stand.

Ihr Blick ruhte liebevoll auf Matties zartem Gesicht, während sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über seine kleine Hand strich, mit der er fest ihren Daumen umschlossen hielt.

Allein sein Anblick trieb Sara erneut Tränen in die bereits schmerzenden Augen.

Katie und Matthew sahen Jake so ähnlich, dass es ihr das Herz brach, wenn sie sie nur ansah.

Sie wusste das falls sie jemals jemand wieder erkennen würde, die Welt mit einem einzigen Bild, ihr bestgehütetstes Geheimnis erfahren würde.

_Die Welt und …Jake._

Sie schluckte, während sie auf Matties gleichmässigen Atem und das Rauschen der Wellen lauschte, die sich laut an den Klippen brachen.

Hier waren sie sicher. Sicher vor all dem was sie letztlich hier her gebracht hatte und das war Sara ihnen schuldig.

Sie liebte ihre Kinder mehr als ihr eigenes Leben und sie würde sie niemals für ihre Fehler büßen lassen, egal wie viel Schmerz sie sich damit selbst zufügte.

Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, während sie müde ihre Augen schloss.

Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben, hier in diesem Haus, gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern. Doch sie wusste dass das unmöglich war. Sie hatte es immer gewusst.

_Aber es war ein schöner Traum gewesen…._

Sie wehrte sich nicht gegen die Tränen die erneut über ihre Wangen liefen, während sie wie all die Nächte zuvor, auf den Morgen wartete.

.

.


End file.
